


Крещение Кэссиди

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: Как Джесси Кэссиди крестил, да...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sivilla).



> Я знаю, что несколько невхарактерно, да и комикс еще не прочитан, но мое сердце горело.  
> Было сделано по двум артам:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c631625/v631625598/3604f/8aRJv4bA-s4.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c631625/v631625598/36057/mA0tjbALQ6E.jpg

Горячая вода, свечи, бутылка виски, уже наполовину опустошенная... Все идеально, если только не вспоминать, сколько ведер воды он перетаскал сюда, чтобы наполнить ванную. Кэссиди слизал с влажной ладони таблетку с улыбающейся рожицей и запил несколькими глотками виски, после чего зажмурился, ожидая прихода краткого удовольствия. В голове привычно помутилось, перед глазами мигнуло яркое пятно, и он даже удивился – приход не должен был наступить так быстро. Горло сжала сильная ладонь и с Небес прогрохотал Глас Божий:

\- Это купель, а не ванна, ебанько! 

А, всего лишь Джесси Кастер пришел к нему на чердак в поисках компании и сейчас намеревается его удушить за очередное богохульство.

Играть, так по-крупному. Кэссиди ухмыльнулся немеющими губами, смотря прямо в злющие темные глаза, качнул голыми коленками, выступающими из воды.

\- Ну покрести меня пару раз, падре.

Джесси ухмыльнулся с типичным выражением «ну раз ты так просишь» и сжал пальцы на горле сильнее. Будь он человеком, на горле бы точно остались красивые кровоподтеки, но он не человек и его реакция... Определенно заторможена сейчас употреблением некоторых веществ. Это Кэссиди обнаружил, едва попытавшись захватить немного воздуха, а в горло попала лишь горьковатая вода. Джесси сквозь толщу колышущейся воды смотрелся мутно и размыто, но он знал, что преподобный сейчас улыбается, наслаждаясь мгновением власти. А сейчас он должен отпустить руку, давая ему вдохнуть – так поступил бы любой на его месте, не желая утопить. 

Когда этого не произошло, Кэссиди выпустил оставшийся у него воздух, любуясь цветными пузырьками, красиво поднимающимися к Джесси, как ангелы к Господу. А потом поднял руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой. Взятка сработала и хватка ослабла. Он сел в ванной, протирая глаза. 

\- Кэс, где в этой дыре ты достал виски?

Не говорить же ему правду? Она разобьет ему сердце. 

Или не разобьет?

\- Я смотался в соседний городишко и убил парочку гопарей. Денег у них было достаточно на виски и бензин.

Кастер неверяще покачал головой и приложился к бутылке долгим глотком, одним махом опустошив ее почти на четверть, но едва только ирландец потянулся к бутылке, на его макушку снова надавила ладонь, заставляя опуститься на дно купели, смешно задирая мокрые голые ноги вверх. Когда Кэссиди проморгался, снова вынырнув из воды, Кастер уже прикуривал от свечи, явно отчаявшись найти зажигалку в брюках. 

\- Ты и церковные свечи взял, говнюк? Что мы будем ставить на могилы?

Кэссиди беззаботно отмахнулся и цапнул бутылку, прикидывая оставшееся количество. Кастер отсалютовал ему бутылкой бурбона, явно притащенного с собой, потом подтащил к купели ветхий стул и опустился на него, беззастенчиво разглядывая худое тело в татуировках. 

\- Падре, я надеюсь, мои мощи наводят вас на греховные мысли? – Ирландец дерзко ухмыляется, взъерошивая мокрые волосы. 

Кастер выдыхает дым ему в лицо, рассматривая бессвязные татуировки, покрывающие значительную часть тела – ругательства, богохульства, одна-две фразы из молитвы, у такого человека приобретащие прямо противоположное решение. Есть несколько рисунков, расплывшихся за давностью времени, словно ирландец набивал их чуть ли не в детстве. Джесси поднимает глаза и его поражает внезапная мысль – да ведь Кэссиди же нервничает!

\- Тебе не нравится, что я смотрю?

\- Скорее, что ты смотришь и ничего не делаешь. 

На макушку снова опускается ладонь и Кэссиди жмурится – ему совсем не нравится, когда вода попадает в глаза, но пальцы лишь ерошат волосы. Он успевает открыть глаза, когда пальцы сжимаются и Джесси дергает его к себе, выдыхая в рот горький сигаретный дым. Его губы мягкие, как у девчонки, и отдают на вкус дешевым бурбоном. Кэссиди прилагает некоторые усилия, чтобы не выпустить клыки – тупые человеческие зубы справляются и так, прикусывая нежную кожицу. Кровь его на вкус как сам грех и пьянит почище ЛСД.

Кастер вздрагивает, чувствуя укус, но не отстраняется, лишь сильнее сжимая пальцы в мокрых волосах, притягивая к себе и совершенно упускает момент, когда руки Кэссиди обвиваются вокруг него. Рывок – и выплеснувшаяся вода опрокидывает примерно половину свечей, гася их с легким шипением. Джесси ругается, пытаясь выдраться из рук ненормального, одежда липнет к телу, а между ног проскальзывает колено, мягко надавливая на воспрянувшую плоть. 

\- Падре, я чувствую небывалое желание покаяться, - с восторгом выдыхает Кэссиди, подталкивая его к краю тесной купели. Кастер не сопротивляется, пока его заставляют принять сидячее положение, воды все еще достаточно, чтобы покрыть его почти до груди, а сумасшедший Кэссиди расстегивает ему брюки, ругаясь на мокрую неподатливую ткань. Все это занимает только несколько секунд, в течение которых Джесси уже успел придумать несколько аргументов, почему это не стоит делать здесь, но все слова просто вылетели из головы, когда Кэссиди, довольно заурчав, опускается перед ним на колени, с трудом умещаясь в тесном пространстве и, о Боже, его член захватывает горячий рот, а ненормально длинный язык ласкает головку. Кастер опускает руки на взъерошенную макушку, рассеянно осматривая спину с выступающими позвонками. Кэссиди придерживает его за бедра, потому что толкаться ему в рот сейчас для падре – не лучшая идея, на самом деле. Он не хочет, чтобы Джесси вывернул себе что-то в таком тесном пространстве, и он правда не хотел бы оцарапать его сейчас в таком нежном месте. 

Кэссиди задерживает дыхание, чувствуя, как Кастер пригибает его голову ниже, сейчас он не может дышать, вся голова под водой. Конечно, он может продержаться так гораздо дольше любого человека, но ему не нравится, что вода глушит любые звуки и он сейчас не слышит стонов любовника. Он скользит языком по тонкой коже, бездумно прослеживая пульсирующую вену, и пытается приподняться, но Джесси пресекает это, сильнее сжимая его волосы. Падре любит покомандовать, так? Что ж, Кэссиди не против. 

Он почти нежно облизывает гладкую головку, обласкивая, заставляя расслабиться, едва-едва задевает зубами ствол, заставляя Кастера вздрагивать от каждого движения, чутко реагируя на направляющие его ладони. Кэссиди работает языком, чувствуя, как во рту расплывается горьковатый мускусный вкус Джесси, а потом делает глотательное движение, упираясь носом в жесткие паховые волосы. Вода не может приглушить потрясенного его талантом падре и он, к своему удовольствию, разбирает что-то похожее на богохульное «О, Господи!». Еще несколько интенсивных движений и Кастер кончает, прижимая к себе Кэссиди, не давая ему отстраниться. 

Когда он поднимает голову, в который раз протирая глаза и смакуя оставшийся на языке горький, вяжущий вкус, Джесси ошеломленно смотрит на него, растеряв все свои гневные слова. Он выглядит даже моложе своего возраста, словно мальчишка, впервые пощупавший девчонку за интимное местечко, и Кэссиди задумывается над этим, проворачивая мысль и так и эдак. Вряд ли он у Джесси первый, скорее, ему просто давно не делали минет.

\- Давненько тебе не отсасывали, а? – он тут же жизнерадостно озвучивает свою мысль, намекающе кивая вниз, где он нуждается в решении своей проблемы. Кастер с силой трет лицо, избавляясь от остатков оргазменной неги, пытаясь сформулировать достойный ответ.

\- Уж точно мне не делали это так. Кэссиди, ты был под водой почти десять минут! Как такое может быть? 

Ирландец озадаченно чешет затылок, потом его лицо озаряется радостью от внезапного открытия:

\- С Божьей помощью, не иначе!

...А потом он очень быстро выскакивает из купели и несется в спальню, поскальзываясь мокрыми пятками на полу, потому что Джесси все так же скор на расправу...


End file.
